


Mama Tali

by TheTrueFro



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: (Bits from ME2 and 3) Tali learns that due to her relationship with Shepard and his relationship with Grunt she is the closest thing to a mother Grunt has. She takes it well.





	Mama Tali

* Engineering deck*

Tali has her head down, eyes locked on her Omni tool, as she walks towards the elevator to go visit Shepard up in his quarters. While most would assume that she was looking over some sort of data read out of the Normandy in reality, she was engrossed in a game Shepard had introduced to her back when they first met, called Tetris. It always helped her relax after a long day dealing with both the drive core and her subordinates flirt/fighting.

She was so engrossed with her game that she doesn’t notice Grunt stepping off the elevator, until she runs into him. She practically bounces off him and falls to the ground with a surprised and adorable squeak.

“Sorry about that mom, you okay?” Grunt asks. Tali looks up at the Krogan to see that he is offering her a hand up. She takes it and he pulls her to her feet easily.

“I’m fine, Grunt. I just wasn’t watching where I was going and....... did you just refer to me as mom?” Tali asks convinced that she misheard him. Grunt just shrugs.

“Shepard is my battlemaster and the closest thing I have to a real father. You and him are together, so that makes you my mother.” He explains bluntly.

Tali feels her face heat up slightly at this, but she also regains the sense of belonging and family that she lost when she became Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. She finds herself hugging Grunt before she realizes what she is doing. Grunt is just standing there awkwardly before he somewhat returns the hug.

“Thank you Grunt, it means a great deal to me that you would consider me your mother.” She tells him, her eyes watering out of happiness. Back when she realized her love for Shepard, she was saddened by the knowledge that she would never have kids of her own. Grunt thinking of her as his mother means the world to her.

“It’s no problem mom. I should get going now. Have to make sure that my weapons are ready in case dad needs me.” He explains as he turns to head to his room. Tali considers just saying bye and continuing on his way but the thought of spending time with her new found son is too tempting.

“Actually, I could use your help with something, Grunt. My Shotgun has been occasionally jamming during intense firefights. My Omni tool can’t find anything wrong with it and neither can Garrus. I was hoping that you could help.” She informs. Grunt smirks at her.

“Of course mom.” He says before the two of them head into his room. The mother and son duo are so content with spending time together that they don't notice a grizzled merc watching them.

”That’s goddamn precious.” Zaeed remarks before going back into his room.

*Grunt’s room, two weeks later*

Grunt lets out an annoyed sigh as he paces his room. He turns towards the door when it opens. He relaxes slightly when he sees its Tali.

”You’ve been restless since Shepard fought the Shadow Broker. What’s wrong Grunt?” She asks in concern. Grunt sighs again before turning to fully face his mother.

”I looked up the species that The Shadow Broker was. The Yahg are a violent and dangerous species. Much like my own in fact.” He explains as he turns to look out the window. Tali can tell that he has more on his mind so she leans against the wall next to him and waits for him to continue.

”Although considering that the Council never declared Tuchanka off limits is a telling story. But that’s not what bothers me. I’m disappointed that I didn’t get to fight such a beast in battle.” Grunt states drawing a chuckle from Tali.

”Shepard thought that you’d have been disappointed in not fighting against the former Broker. I agreed with him on that. If you’d had been there I’d probably not have had to sit out on every mission the past week as I recovered from taking a table to my everything.” Tali remarks drawing a smirk to Grunt’s face.

”Thanks mom. I’m feeling better.” He tells her. Tali pats him on the shoulder.

”I’ll always be here for you. You’re my son and nothing will stop me when you need help.” Tali promises.

”Even spiders?” Grunt jokes.

”Even spiders.” Tali responds. The two start to relax before EDI appears.

”I apologize for interrupting but Shepard requests Grunt’s presence at the hammerhead.” The AI informs. Grunt groans.

”Anything that you can do about dad’s driving, mom?” He asks. Tali giggles at this.

”I’ve been trying in regards to that since I met your father, unfortunately he has too much fun driving the way he does.” Tali answers. Grunt smiles at this.

”Well thanks anyway, mom.” He remarks as the two of them leave his room.

*Shepard’s Quarters, a month later*

”I’m sorry but this is goodbye.” Shepard tells his girlfriend and surrogate son.

”You’re really going to turn yourself in for what happened to the Baterian colony.” Grunt grumbles. Tali just eye Shepard waiting for him to explain himself.

”The Reapers have only been delayed by destroying the relay. We need the Alliance fleets helping us, not hunting us. While I’m clearing this up with them, I want you two try to get your people’s support. Garrus is already going to Palaven to see what he can do to convince the, Mordin said something similar.” Shepard explains.

”As much as I hate to admit, your right Shepard.” Tali sighs. Shephard smiles at her support.

”We’ll be reunited again soon. Just convince Wrex and the Admiralty Board to lend their support.” Shepard requests. Grunt chuckles.

”Wrex considers you more of a brother than his actual one. I’d have to try to convince him not to help.” Grunt remarks drawing a smile to both of his parent’s faces.

”Raan and Gerrel, should be easy to convince. Xen might see it as a challenge, but Koris wouldn’t want to risk civilian lives in a war for a galaxy that most Quarians see that abandoned us.” Tali points out.

”Do what you can. I believe in you Miss Vas Normandy.” Shephard informs her. Tali blushes at this, while Grunt groans in embarrassment.

* three and half months later, Quarin flotilla ship Rayya*

”Hey Grunt, how’s my adorable little ass kicking son doing?” Tali asks as his face appears on the video call. Grunt looks over his shoulder as Tali hears a couple chuckles through the call.

”Mom! Not so loud, some of my troops are nearby.” Grunt explains. Tali is ecstatic at this news.

“You have your own troops. I’m so proud of you, kiddo.” Tali exclaims. Grunt rubs his head in embarrassment. 

”Thanks mom. Wrex assemble Aralakh Company from the best of the clans, we are to represent a bright and better future for the Krogan. I was chosen to lead because I was the strongest. Some complained but I earned my command. I tried to call dad to let him about it but I wasn’t able to speak with him. At first, some big soldier guy kept saying that the Commander wasn’t allowed to receive any calls except from family. When I explained that I was practically his son, that woman from Horizon appeared and declared that the ‘Skipper’ had no children and that I should stop calling, before she disconnected the call.” Grunt recounts. Tali feels her hands curl into fists at this.

”Williams, that bosh ‘Tet!” Tali snarls.

”You know her?” Grunt asks.

”She’s was part of Shepard’s team before the Collector attack. She had a unrequited crush on him. She could tell that I had similar feelings for Shepard so she’s probably annoyed that he chose me. She doesn’t really trust those that aren’t humans.” Tali explains.

”Yet, She doesn’t like Cerberus.” Grunt jokes causing Tali to smile before she notices that the next war council meeting is going to start soon.

”I’m sorry, son but I’ve got to go. The Admiralty Board is meeting soon to prepare for war. Love you son, I’ll try to talk to again when I get a chance.” She explains.

”I knew that you could convince those fools to help fight the Reapers, mom. I have to get going as well. Got some training to do.” Grunt states before he hangs up. Tali sighs annoyed that she can’t tell her son about her peoples plan to attack the Geth.

”Too many are going to die in this stupid war. I just hope that I’m not one of them.” Tali states as she heads to the meeting room.

*Rachni nest, 4 months later*

”We’re not going to make it out unless someone distracts these beasts.” Grunt states peering around the corner at the Ravagers nearing him, Shepard, Garrus, and EDI.

”Grunt, I know what you’re thinking. I’m not going to allow to risk your life for mine.” Shepard states to his son.

”Tali would kill most likely kill him if you are killed before she gets a chance to see you again.” Garrus points out.

”I’m a Krogan and your son. Killing Rachni and Reapers is in my blood.” Grunt tells his father. Shepard hesitates for a second before nodding.

”You better come back son, I want grandkids one day.” Shepard tells him. Grunt nods.

”Of course, now Go!” Grunt yells before charging the Ravagers. Shepard watches him go before heading towards the cave exit.

*outside*

”Cortez, We’re the last ones out.” Shepard says morosely into his radio as EDI and Garrus go ahead towards the shuttle.

”Of course, Commander. Preparing the shuttle now.” Is the response. As Shepard walks to the shuttle, he hears something walking up behind him. Turning, he spots Grunt, coated in blood, stumbling out of the cave.

”Grunt!” Shepard exclaims as he races towards his son.

”Hey dad, you got anything to eat?” He asks as collapses into Shepard’s arms. Shepard smirks at this.

”That’s my boy.” Shepard remarks proudly.

* two weeks later, Normandy*

”I’m sorry about Earth.” Tali says as she finally embraces her love after so long apart. Shepard returns the hug. The two are so wrapped up in their reunion that they don’t realize that someone is approaching them.

”So that’s why you couldn’t wait to get away from us, Tali.” Raan remarks from behind them. The two jump apart at her voice.

”Auntie Raan, I can explain.” Tali says.

”No need, Tali. I’ve known of your feelings for the Commander since your return to the flotilla after your pilgrimage. You look after her Shepard.” Raan orders him.

”Admiral, Tali and the son she and I share are the most important things in my life. I’d sooner die then hurt them.” Shepard promises. Raan looks at Tali.

”You have a son, Tali?” She asks. Shepard looks at Tali.

”You never told her about Grunt?” He asks. Tali rubs the back of her head.

”I didn’t think that she’d approve of me being in a relationship with a human or having a Krogan son.” She explains. Raan laughs.

”That explains why you’ve started to headbutt those that annoy you.” She points out. Shepard laughs at this.

”Before we go infiltrate the Geth ship, you should probably go give him a call Tali. He got injured a couple weeks back and so I’m betting that he’s bored out of his mind.” Shepard points out.

”What! He got injured and didn’t tell me. I’m going to go give him a piece of my mind.” Tali states before storming out of the room.

*Two months later, Shepard’s Citadel apartment*

Shepard and Tali are standing at the entrance to his apartment, greeting everyone as they arrive for the party.

”Grunt!” Tali exclaims as she sees her beloved son.

”Hey mom. I’m glad to see that you’ve forgiven me for not telling you about my injuries.” Grunt says as the two embrace as Shepard looks on with a fond smile.

”I still don’t get how those two have such a close familiar bond.” Garrus states shrugging in confusion. Kasumi suddenly decloaks next to him.

”They are family it doesn’t matter if it makes sense to you. It makes sense to them.” She explains as she snaps a picture.

”Kasumi is right. Some people don’t get my family but I do and that’s what’s important.” He remarks as he embraces his son and girlfriend.


End file.
